


getting out of hand

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsanna smut--because why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	getting out of hand

Their first time was in Elsa’s car.

Elsa would regret it later because weren’t first times supposed to be special. Weren’t there supposed to be scented candles and cheesy music? But, as with most things concerning Anna, things just got a bit…out of hand.

After their date, Elsa had parked near an abandoned construction site, overlooking a cliff. Elsa had barely pulled up when Anna attacked her. They’d been separated for three months, and Anna’s lips on her throat felt blindingly hot. 

“Um…aren’t you going to—to ask how I liked P—Paris?” Elsa managed to ask, as Anna situated herself firmly on her lap.

“Mmhph?” said Anna, around Elsa’s earlobe. She drew back and simply gazed at Elsa. Her eyes, slightly glazed with want, held such adoration that Elsa felt her heart stutter.

“Oh, right,” Anna said, with a lop-sided grin. “I know you loved it. You wouldn’t stop talking about the museums, and the libraries…and that nerdy French girl who wouldn’t stop following you around everywhere.”

“Who, Esmée?” Elsa laughed. “She didn’t follow me around everywhere I went. She’s actually really sweet. You would have liked her.”

“Mhm,” said Anna, noncommittally, as she fiddled with snowflake pendant on Elsa’s necklace. 

Elsa smirked. Anna wasn’t usually the jealous type but Elsa would be lying if she said she didn’t secretly love it. She pecked her on the nose and sighed, reveling in the light, flowery scent of Anna’s perfume.

“I missed you so much. Sometimes I couldn’t sleep without hearing the sound of your voice. You’d usually be in class then, but I’d still call just to hear your voicemail pick up.” Elsa shrugged, embarrassed. “That’s a little crazy, isn’t it?” Then she looked worried. “Are—are you creeped out by that?”

Anna giggled. “No, of course not! I’d listen to that playlist you made me before you left about a bazillion times a day! And I moped around so much that my mom started offering me her mood pills.” 

Elsa laughed and pulled Anna close, kissing the hollow at the base of her throat. She felt a familiar discomfort, like her jeans were suddenly too tight, her clothes too warm and clinging. She felt the heat from the junction of Anna’s legs, pressed against her pelvis. She shuddered and swallowed a moan. 

Anna, as if sensing the reason for her discomfiture, pressed herself more firmly against Elsa. She kissed her deeply, tangling her hands in Elsa’s hair and pulling her forward. Elsa moved her hands up Anna’s thighs—feeling goose pimples erupt under her fingers—and under her skirt. Anna made a sound that was somewhere between a moan and whimper, and rolled her hips. 

Elsa cupped her buttocks, pulling her forward as she thrust her own hips up, trying to grind against her. She reached between their bodies. Anna’s panties were soaked; she pushed them aside to find her warm, wet heat. Over her, Anna quivered and gasped. She pressed her face into the crook of Elsa’s neck. 

Elsa bit her shoulder, and stroked circles around her clit with a single finger. This was not the best position, she thought, absently. They should be on a bed, or really any surface that wasn’t as cramped as the front seat of her car. But she couldn’t bring herself to stop. She felt drunk with want. She wanted to taste Anna, wanted to devour her. 

Anna cupped her face and kissed her hungrily, licking her teeth with her tongue. Elsa pushed her tongue into Anna’s mouth, and Anna sucked on it. She pushed her unoccupied hand under Anna’s shirt and cupped her breast. Anna moaned brokenly, her kisses soon dissolving into pants as Elsa’s hand worked at an ever faster pace between her legs. Elsa stroked around her entrance before tentatively pushing a finger inside. Anna jerked at the intrusion then thrust her hips more wantonly, silently urging her to go deeper. Elsa pulled back and added another finger. Anna felt like liquid heat around her fingers, her inner muscles pulled at her in waves, drawing her in, deeper. Elsa thrust steadily, curving her fingers up, pushing the heel of her hand against Anna’s clit with every thrust. 

Then, suddenly, unexpectedly, Anna stiffened on top of her, and cried out. Elsa held her as she shuddered, and came hard. Elsa moaned as warm wetness gushed around her fingers. She kissed her way up Anna’s neck, biting down on the flushed skin, as she continued to thrust, trying to prolong her orgasm. 

Finally spent, Anna sagged against her. Elsa rubbed calming circles around her back, tenderly kissing her shoulder, her neck. Anna’s breath caught again when she withdrew her fingers. Elsa brought them to her lips and sucked her fingers clean. Even in the low light of the car, she could see Anna’s pupils dilate watching her. She looked both sated and aroused. 

Elsa tried not to wince as she flexed her cramped hand. Anna bit her lip like she was trying to hold in her laughter. She cleared her throat, unnecessarily. 

“So, um…that happened…”

Elsa chuckled. “Yeah...” 

She shifted beneath Anna, her jeans feeling even more ill-fitting and constricting. Anna gave her a knowing look. 

“Do you, um…want me to help you out with something there, Elsa?”

Elsa gave her a heated look. “Well, I think it’s only fair…”

Anna smirked and reached to unbutton her jeans, but Elsa grabbed her hands. “But not now.”

Anna looked crestfallen at that, so Elsa hurried at add, “I mean, let’s go back to my place… okay?”

“Oh! Yeah, sure.” Anna climbed off of her and settled back into the passenger seat, adjusting her skirt and folding her hands primly on her lap.

“I, ah…I want to, you know, see you. I mean, all of you.” That she could look so shy and unsure, after what they’d just shared, made Elsa feel a surge of tenderness. She knew she must have the dopiest grin on her face but she didn’t care.

“Are you sure you’re okay to drive?” asked Anna, with a naughty smirk.

“Sure,” Elsa flexed her legs a bit. “As soon as I get some feeling back in my legs.” 

Anna slapped her arm with the back of her hand.

“Just drive, you dork!”


End file.
